MindGames
by Darkness Leviathan
Summary: "It is not darkness that you fear, but what lurks within it, the demons in the shadows that wait for your demise" When Ryuuga and Co. are invited to a invitations only bey tournament, everything seems fine. Until doji shows up. Then they are telleported to silent hill, where many horrors await, and they will soon learn the true meaning of fear. Chapter two is up. temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is Darkness Leviathan also know as Dark Levi. This is the First ever Beyblade silent hill crossover! I'm So excited! ARRRRRRG!

( crushes can of pop that is hand, spilling it all over her self)

MOTHER

Ryuuga: Ditz.

Shut up!

Anyway this is the OC discriptions. I will continue on with ryuuga's long week end before I post a actual chapter for this book, which is part of a saga, the first book being Cosmic vistas Velvet skies, then Ryuuga's long weekend and now mind games!

before I forget, if people like kyoya Romance fics, you should check out IfYouLovedMe's claws of his heart: Dimension. it's really good.

OC Descriptions

Enter password: ****************

Password confirmed

Welcome: Readers of MindGames

Choose file

Original Character Descriptions

Loading…

Seraph Yakama  
18  
Female.  
Straight, long white hair  
Forest green eyes.  
Works for the WBBA as a undercover agent. Ginkas father, Ryo, is it's boss.  
Wears a red short sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. Wears a Obsidian leather jacket similar to Ryuugas. Lost her memory at the age of 10.  
Bey: Omega warrior model 666 D  
Special moves:  
Pure light: A healing move.  
Flame surge: A fire based move  
Aquatic Smash: A water based move.  
Lightning slam: A electric based move.

Family:  
No data available.

Job: Under cover agent for the WBBA, or World Beyblade Association. Currently under cover researching Bladers and Information regarding The Dark Nebula Organization.  
Worked for WBBA since the age of 10.  
Blader Rank: Elite.  
No further data available.

Loading…

Vyoto Tatigami  
18  
Male  
Raven hair, up in ponytail. Navy blue eyes.  
No current Occupational Data.  
Wears black t-shirt, faded blue jeans, black army boots, army tag with name on it.  
Has been a travelling blader since the age of 13.  
Bey: Flame Vulpecula model 659 J  
Special moves:  
Flash charge: High speed fire based move.  
Plasma Tsunami: Electric based move.  
Infernal Labyrinth: All consuming fire based move.

Family:  
Kyoya Tatigami: 18, male, twin brother.

Jobs: Data Currently un-available.

Loading…

Kendra Satchi  
17  
Female  
Long black hair dyed electric blue on bottom and bangs of hair. Deep blue eyes.  
Beyblade mechanic.  
Wears a white t-shirt, black blazer, black Capri's and black fedora.  
Is a bey mechanic and creator, having built the worlds first mid-battle rotation switching bey.  
Likes to travel. Stargazer.  
Bey: Solar Leviathan model 001 SM ( Spiral model )  
Special Moves:  
Black hole Cluster: numerous purple energy orb attack.  
Unbridled Fury: Barrage Attack.  
Energy barrier: Energy shield.  
Galaxy tornado: High Speed aerial attack

Family:  
Carter: 47, male, father.  
Annabelle: 42, female, Mother.  
Elos: 21, male, Brother.  
Ryuuga: 18, male, Boyfriend.

Job: Currently travelling with Ryuuga and Kenta to increase Solar Leviathans power.

Loading…

Miasma Atora.  
16  
Female  
Long black hair, Greyish blue eyes.  
Wears a long black trench coat, black t-shirt, black pants and black steel toed boots.  
Bey: Lunar Leviathan model 002 Sinister force  
Special moves:  
Umbra shift: No data available.  
Infernal Delude: No data available.  
Galaxy storm: No data available.

Family:  
No data available

Job:  
No data available.

So thats the oc's hope you like how i wrote it. R&R.

Darkness Leviathan


	2. Enter Seraph

Hey guys this is Darkness Leviathan and welcome back to Mindgames! First of all, I would like to thank Everyone who has followed this series. You may be thinking, " Why did this series suddenly turn dark?" Cosmic Vistas Velvet Skies was a way to introduce Kendra and how she acted, as well as how I wanted to portrait Ryuuga. Ryuuga's Long Week end introduced Solar Leviathan, Kendra's Bey and tell you guys that Kyoya and Madoka were together. They were kind of prequels. And now this story is the next fic in the series. This book take's place three months after RLW.

Now, the story I will be suggesting today is " the determination". It is a Luigi's Mansion fanfic. It's short, but the author does well to give a voice to characters that normally don't speak.

The song suggestion is Overflow. It is by Meshi Kakumei. This band is in a competition called VocaFX. Right now they're in Round two, but there are many Song entries ( over 45). Mostly Japanese but still cool.

Any way, Enough with this author note. Away with you A.N.!

MindGames Prologue: Enter Seraph.

Seraph lay on her bed in the bachelor suite that she was renting in a apartment.

The early morning sun shone in her deep green eyes, and made her long, white hair shine. It warmed her blue jeaned legs and red t-shirted torso.

Seraph closed her eyes, enjoying the heat, and thought about her life so far.

When she was ten she had been found wandering the streets of Metal city, Japan. She was found by a man with flaming red hair, a matching red suit and gentle golden eyes.

Ryo.

Ryo was the manager of the WBBA, the organization responsible for the beyblade world tournaments, and a secret spy operation called " The Elite".

Ryo had given her a bey called, " Omega Warrior", A bey represented by the constellation Lupa, the wolf. It was pure white and some what bulky in size. A defence type who's weight could be used to attack.

A few weeks after training with the bladers in the WBBA, Seraph began to train amongst the bladers of The Elite.

Eight years later, and she was considered one of the top Elite agents, along with Hikaru and Tsubasa Otori. Hikaru had short blue hair and deep blue eyes. Around her neck was a black fabric choker. She usually wore a blue blazer with a matching skirt and t-shirt. She dealt more with retrieving information than battling. Tsubasa Otori, on the other hand, was a world class blader and was known as level headed. Tsubasa had long silver hair with long side burns that came down over his shoulders. He had hard golden eyes, not as welcoming as Ryo's but still friendly. He wore a burgundy button up shirt, a arm warmer with what appeared to be a step counter clipped on it, and white jeans with his bey and launcher clipped onto the off center brown leather belt.

Tsubasa and Hikaru had joined the WBBA three years ago. She hadn't been able to learn yet about their history of Before they joined the WBBA.

But then again,

Maybe she should try to remember her history before she tried to learn theirs…

_Flashback._

_It was a cool night._

_A misty rain was falling. She had woken up on the cold side walk, some thing warm trickling into her eye. Her eye hurt._

_She had looked around, not knowing where she was or how she got there. Her sight was blurry. Seraph propped herself up on one elbow. Cars drove by, their bright white light blinding her, then their subdued red back lights drawing her eyes to follow_ _them._

_One of the cars slowed to a halt a little ways off. _

_A man in a red suit got out of the car and started calling her name, the sound reverberating on the walls of the apartments._

_How she knew he was calling her name eluded her. She didn't know why, but that was the only thing she could remember then._

_Back to the present._

Seraphs eye began to throb, as though it had sensed her memory being thought of. She closed her eye and moved her fingers gently across the scar, which made it's was over her eye lid much the same way that Scars did, From the lion king.

Her phone vibrated in her jean pocket.

She pulled it out and brought up the text message onto the main screen.

Seraphs phone was free of any tampering, so nobody could hack into her phone and read her texts or listen in on her conversations.

She opened the message.

From: Ryo

To: Seraph.

[ We've set up for you to go undercover at the Dark Nebula Organization. We have Intel that suggests that Doji is making a new plan.

Go to the DNO building, sign up as one of their bladers and find out what you can about this new plan.]

Seraph texted back.

From: Seraph

To: Ryo

[Affirmative.]

Seraph had grabbed her black leather jacket and was at the DNO registrations desk. She had gotten a form and was sitting on one of the white plush armchairs as she filled it out, which looked something like this:

Name: Seraph Yakama.

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Spoken languages: English, Japanese, Latin

Bey: Omega Warrior 666 D

Seraph looked around a bit as she handed in the paper to a clerk named Amy.

It was a handsome building. The outside had been well taken care of, with small shrubs in rectangular gardens that lined the building. People in suits walked by.

But none came in.

That's when the red flag went up for her.

The windows were tinted so that the people outside couldn't see the brown suited, eyes-hidden-by-tinted-single lens-shades-workers who reminded her of coal workers, that milled about inside.

Speaking of the inside, it had what Seraph would describe as a robotic theme going on. There were white cushion plush arm chairs, each in groups of four, all facing each other in a square. The tiles of the floor were silver and black, in a checker design. Small yet broad leaved trees were in shiny black planters.

Her eidetic memory allowed her to remember every thing she saw with startling accuracy, from knowing the exact she walked in, _(twelve hours, forty five minutes, thirty nine seconds) _to the smell of Amy's gum as she chewed noisily on it.

_Strawberry with a hint of mango…_

The clerk looked up at her. She had dark brown eyes that were glazed due to being bored. Dirty blonde hair draped over her shoulders.

" room ninety-seven. It's the second room on the left." She flat toned. Seraph decided to act like the bubbly teen. She couldn't act professional, or else it would raise suspicions.

" Okay!" Seraph said cheerfully, although she had to smother the annoyance inside her when the clerk looked at her like she was a ditz.

Seraph walked down the well lit hallway.

_Guess their pretty well paid._ she thought as she walked into room ninety-seven, which was the _**third**_room on the left.

As she walked in, she had to hide her shock of just how many people were in the room. She kept her sunny expression on her face as she counted eleven people.

One had electric blue hair and steely grey eyes. He wore a white cape, with matching black pants and t-shirt.

Another person had long flowing red hair, a blue trench coat and wore a white mask over half of his face. The eye that she could see was green. Not light green or dark green.

Just… plain green.

He also wore blue lipstick.

Seraph mentally raised an eyebrow.

_Okay then_. She thought.

Just as she memorized what the other nine bladers looked like, Amy walked in, the silver doors sliding to let her in, then closing behind her.

" First of all, I am sure you all know where you are and what you are doing, that is correct?" She asked no one in particular but all of them at the same time.

Every one either nodded or said yes.

" Good. Now follow me." The clerk said and they all left the room and followed her into the hallway and down the corridor.

After felt like a minute of time passed, the clerk came to a stop in front of two large silver sliding doors.

On a plaque above the door was the words: _Training area 3_

_So they have more than one, then._ she thought and followed from the back of the group along with the boy with blue lipstick into a huge room.

The roof had to be _at least_ thirty feet off the ground, with windows at the top that let in light. The room was circular in shape, with rounded walls that had rooms with a window wall so that the people inside could look down at the three bey pits. There were people in white lab coats milling about in groups of three to five.

There were many technologies tucked safely away in the east and south walls, the walls closest to the arriving new comers.

The scientists looked up at the bladers, who gawked at the sheer size of the room they were now in.

" Please come this way." Amy said and she led them over to a man in a purple suit. His brown hair stood up like a hedgehog's quills. A tendril of yellow hair hung down in front of his glassed eyes, which glinted in a way that put Seraph on edge. And for a good reason too. For the person standing in front of her was none other than…

Doji.

Man! This was longer that I thought! There was originally another part to this, but it will be put up into the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it and please look at the things I've suggested. Also R and R and tell me what you think of Seraph and my writing style. I haven't written like this I think… EVER! A shout out to my good friend Thorn AKA IfYouLovedMe. Thank you guys for following the series once again. Internet Cookies for all! ( their chocolate).

Darkness Leviathan!


	3. ALERT!

EVERYONE! SOPA IS BACK! WARN EVERYONE!

A message from dracohalo117,black cat neko 999 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

A way to help:

People, this is serious! The goverment want to pass a law that would make Fanfictions banned. To help us stop this nonsence, you have to sign a petition

on the link below:

petitions. / petition/stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

They are going to make fanfictions and all sorts of fanbase stuff ILLEGAL AND A FEDERAL CRIME unless you sign up on this webpage.

America is supposed to be a country of freedom of speech. Fanfics, game walkthroughs, fan art aren't hurting anyone in fact, they're probably helping to promote, yet they want to get you in trouble for doing just that.

DON'T let them get away from it. They were stopped last time so let's do it again. If you can then help sign a petition, tell everyone you can, repost anywhere you can, to show them we WON'T stand for it. And we will NEVER stand for it.


	4. The wolfs howl

Hey Guys this is Darkness Leviathan and I'm SOOOOO sorry about the wait (even though only one person has favourited ) you've reviewed and I'm thankful for that! Now though, I've recently started grade 11 (yay…) so I'm going to put a deadline on myself to try to make sure that I don't hiatus this story , probably every lets say… Saturday or Sunday. if not than Monday. . I'm expecting it to be at least twenty chapters. Any way with that done thank you for the reviews and let's get started!

" _Please come this way." Amy said and she led them over to a man in a purple suit. His brown hair stood up like a hedgehog's quills. A tendril of yellow hair hung down in front of his glassed eyes, which glinted in a way that put Seraph on edge. And for a good reason too. For the person standing in front of her was none other than…_

_Doji._

Doji stood a few paces away with Amy standing beside him.

" My name is Doji and as you all probably know this is the dark nebula organization." Doji scanned over all the bladers as he spoke and Seraph suppressed the wave of hatred within her that was directed at this man. All the things that he did, all the people that he almost killed, yet he still somehow managed to keep his head high as he finished his sweeping gaze over the assembled bladers.

" Now, before we accept you into our humble organization, we need to test your skills. We will do that by having you challenge one another. The winners are accepted into the DNO, while the losers unfortunately go home." He finished.

_Unfortunately? more like luckily._ she thought as he continued.

Doji received a clip board from one of the scientists.

" first battling will be Damien Hart and Skaje Forsa." Doji announced. The boy with the electric blue hair and white cape stepped up.

_Damien Hart? That's the kid from the beyblade world championships! _

A slouching, raven haired teen followed him.

" Are you Damien Hart?" Amy asked him. Damien nodded, a mischievous yet knowing grin playing at his lips.

" Proceed." Amy stepped back , allowing him to continue.

Four more people were called up, excluding her and the boy with the blue lipstick. They would wait until one of the battles had been completed until they went up.

In the meantime, the blue lipped teen glanced sideways at her. He was probably a foot taller than her.

She faked a shy smile.

" Hi!" She squeaked, maintaining her act.

" Hi! My name is Jack!" The red head extended a white gloved hand. Seraph shook it.

" Seraph." She introduced herself. It's not like she had to hide who she was. Her name was wiped clean from any internet databases. Easier that way.

" Seraph?" Jack repeated. " Doesn't that mean angel?"

Seraph nodded and Jack smiled.

" perfect name for you." He concluded, coaxing Seraph to laugh.

_If only you knew who I was, bud._

Suddenly there was a loud _ PUBOOM _and grey smoke filled the training area. As the smoke cleared, Seraph was given enough time to look up and watch as Damien's bey sent Skaje's bey flying out of the stadium, and land with a _tnk tnk_.

Skaje looked behind himself in astonishment.

" B-but how?!" He looked back as Damien recalled his bey.

_Impressive. He and his team didn't make it to the number two spot by being push-overs. _she thought to herself.

Doji wrote something on the his clipboard. Amy looked at him and he nodded.

" Seraph and Cortez."

Seraph walked up to the now unoccupied bey pit. As she did so, Damien walked past her.

" good luck." he said, though it hardly sounded like he meant it.

Cortez took his spot on the opposite side of the pit. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes, with light brown shorts to match along with a camo shirt. He looked like he was twelve.

_Guess I shouldn't be surprised._

She readied her bey regardless while Cortez did the same.

" Me and Nitro Colombia are gonna burn you!" He declared.

_Nitro Colombia, huh…. flaming chicken._

She snickered on the inside but didn't let her taunt go spoken.

She put her focus back onto the situation on hand.

" Three two one ! Let It Rip!"

Seraph released OmegaWarrior from it's launcher.

Omega and Colombia slammed into the opposite sides of the bey pit.

" Go now, Nitro Colombia!" Cortez ordered his acid green and neon purple bey. A blackened and burnt bird rose from the bey, flecks of ash falling from its flaming wings.

" Howl, Omega Warrior!" She called to her bey.

A huge wolf flashed into existence , its fur the color of the night sky with stars sparkling in its fur and eyes the glowed yellow light like two tiny yet powerful suns. He howled once, then began to race around the stadium.

Omega Warrior slammed into Colombia, pitch black feathers turning to dust at the impact. The bey flew thru the air but Seraph knew better than to expect a stadium out.

And she expected correctly, for Colombia ,although the impact against the bey pit wall was hard, recovered from the blast and continued to fly around the pit, though at a slower rate.

" Nitro Colombia special move, Caustic Flame!" Cortez bellowed and for some reason, Doji seemed to lose interest and looked back towards another battle.

Regardless, Colombia rose once again and emitted a flame from its wickedly sharp that glowed random colours, mimicking a chemical reaction. It flew high into the air until it reached the roof and then came down onto omega warrior like a comet.

Although its attack was beautiful, Colombia's attack power seemed to be as strong as it's frail burnt feathers and after a few seconds, omega had no problem holding off its attack, pushing the bey away from it.

As the smoke cleared , seraph could see that although the ground around her bey was burnt and smell of chemicals, Omega wasn't harmed.

Cortez didn't seem to know that though.

" Ha! How did ya like that?" He called across to her.

" Wow! That was so beautiful!" She answered, though in reality it was power that was important, not looks.

" Ha! My earliest crayon drawings were better that that!" Jack muttered.

Colombia began a barrage attack on Omega. Omega wobbled slightly due to the constant attack.

" Omega! Counter with your own barrage attack!" Seraph ordered her bay, and it obeyed immediately. Omega forced Colombia to the edge of the stadium and with one final push, sent it flying out o the arena and landing at her opponents feet.

" Ah! Colombia!" Cortez yelped and hurriedly picked up his bey to make sure it wasn't damaged.

Seraph recalled her bey.

" Well done Omega." She told her bey, whom glowed in response.

" You also did well."

She turned around to find Doji standing behind her.

" If you can win another battle, you'll become a member of the DNO." He said and she nodded "cheerfully". She walked back to the group to stand beside Jack again.

" Neo Katana and Miasma."

Seraph watched as a girl wearing all black, with a trench coat and what looked to be combat boots. She had long black hair and greyish blue eyes that reminded her of fog over the sea.

She was followed by a tall teen with short purple hair.

" You did very well!" Jack said.

" Thank you!" She said in return.

" Your battling style is certainly-"

" SHNAAAAR!"

Seraph nearly jumped out over her socks at the sudden booming roar that came from where Miasma and Neo were battling.

She and Jack stared in fear at what towered before them.

A Giant Dragon, as black as a starless, moonless night had risen from Miasmas bey. It had lines of pulsating purple down it's back like poorly healed scars and eyes that glowered purple. It emanated a purple black mist.

A/:N: OMG I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I never expected it to take this long!

Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry!

Any way I thank any and all who have reviewed. How did you guys like this chapter? And yay we finally see Seraphs bey! And for you guys who are waiting for me to go back to Ryuuga and everyone else, don't worry, it'll oly be two more shorter chapters and then we'll start getting into the story more. Thank you for all that have read this and made writing on fanfic so fun! R&R!

Darkness Leviathan!

* as an added bonus, the definition of fear:

fear

fear [feer]

n (plural fears)

1. feeling of anxiety: an unpleasant feeling of anxiety or apprehension caused by the presence or anticipation of danger

showed no signs of fear

2. frightening thought: an idea, thought, or other entity that causes feelings of fear something that threatens to bring bad news or results.

3. reverence: respect or awe for somebody or something


	5. Lunar Leviathan

Hey guys how you doing? Like always this is Darkness Leviathan Reporting from behind her computer screen!

And just like always ( because I have amazing Friends on this site) I would like to thank every one who has reviewed! Like I said in the last Authors note, I will be Trying to Update every week, with good grammar and no spelling mistakes! ( you can look there is none! Well…. Maybe grammar…) Any way… enough of this and on to the show!

_A Giant Dragon, as black as a starless, moonless night had risen from Miasmas bey. It had lines of pulsating purple down it__'__s back like poorly healed scars and eyes that glowered purple. It emanated a purple black mist._

Miasma pointed a single pale finger and uttered Three quiet words:

" Go, Lunar Leviathan."

Lunar Leviathan Dive bombed Neo's bey and the impact sent shock waves thru the ground. A Black dust cloud erupted from the Stadium, surrounding those who were watching.

The cloud smelled slightly of iron…. No…

Blood?

There was no mistaking the sticky smell, the taste of iron in the air.

But as the cloud cleared, Seraph could see that Neo hadn't been hurt. His bey flew out of the stadium and implanted itself into the wall. He looked at Miasma, terrified, as she recalled her bey.

" Uh- WAAAH!" He grabbed his bey and ran out the silver doors. Seraph saw Doji shake his head. He then motioned a scientist over with a wave of his hand. He then spoke quietly, not expecting anyone to be listening, but not taking any chances. Little did he know that she was listening in on him.

" We can't allow him to escape." He whispered." Capture him and run some tests. I want to see the effects that Miasma had on him."

_What? Tests?_

It didn't take long for Seraph to deduce that Miasma didn't come upon this place by chance. Was She was already part of the DNO and was Doji was using the battles as an excuse to test either her own or her beys strength?

_Did he make a new bey, or did he make this girl into some kind of super blader with tests?_

Seraph thought of Dr. Ziggurat and his Arrangements.

Was Doji doing something similar?

She didn't have time to dwell on it though, Because Jack turned to her.

" That was certainly…uh…"

" Impressive?" She finished for him and he nodded.

_Yes… it certainly was. She didn't even use a special move!_

" Anyway, we must move on. Amy, who is next?" Doji asked.

" Jack and… Jill."

Seraph heard some snickers and saw some amused smiles from the bladers.

Jack Sweat dropped.

" Really?" He said, unimpressed.

" Don't go up the hill and you'll be fine." She said humorously.

Jack rolled his eyes but smirked as he did so.

As he walked up to the stadium with a girl with long blonde hair, another battle ended and Seraph was called to battle once again.

" Seraph and Andy."

_Now I just have to win this battle and I'll be in!_

Seraph once again took her place in front of the bey pit.

The girl that she was facing had short, dark blue hair that was spiked at the back. She had an orange and black jacket and slightly faded blue jeans.

"Okay! Let's go!" She challenged her, readying her bey. Seraph Raised her bey.

" Three, Two, one! Let it, RIP!"

Seraph launcher her bey, pulling the rip cord as quickly as she could.

Andy's bey was a Earth Vixen, brown and green like moss on a log.

The speed type bey raced around the bey stadium and smashed into Omega. Omega hit the wall hard.

" Rrgg." Seraph growled. Andy was certainly stronger that Cortez and continued to push Omega. The defence type beys slow speed made it hard to hit vixen back before it pulled back out of range and than attacked again.

" Omega! Hold your ground!"

" Push it, Vixen!"

Omega and Vixen were locked in a stand still in the middle of the pit, But soon after, Omegas pure weight began to push Vixen, who's low defence began to show as it was pushed back further and further.

Seraph decided it was time.

" Now, Omega, Lightning slam!"

Omega broke away from Vixen, which wobbled. If Omega was quick enough, It could hit before Vixen could regain it's balance.

Omega Began to circle the stadium, getting faster and faster as it did so. Electricity Began to generate from Omega and created a sparking halo around the bey. Finally, Omega was at full charge and slammed into Vixen, sending electric arches from the stadium. Vixen was thrown thru the air and landed at Andy's feet.

" oh…" Andy uttered, disappointed.

Seraph recalled her bey and turned around to see Doji standing behind her.

" Welcome to the Dark Nebula Organization."

Seraph had been welcomed into the DNO over ten days ago now. She had "trained" at the DNO as one of their bladers but she was actually gathering information on the DNO about whether or not they were plotting again.

Last night, Seraph had found a glitch in the DNO system that shut off the camera's every night at 8:00. She didn't know why, but she wasn't about to question it. She used the glitch as a way to hack into the DNO's database without being seen or recorded by the computer. When no one was looking, she hacked in and copied most of the Data before having to sneak out when she heard some one coming.

_Spying 101 baby,_ she thought.

The only thing was the files were compressed by the computer, so she would have to wait while her computer decompressed them so she could see what was inside.

Seraph had also learned that , Just as She had expected, Miasma was a part of the DNO Before the sign up battles, but Seraph was unable to learn more than that yet.

On a different note, Seraph was now part of a team in the DNO, along with Damien, Jack and Miasma.

Mr. blue lipstick himself had won both his battles with relative ease, but he was undeniably strange and the weakest of the group, often getting side tracked in a battle when he tried to create " Master pieces" in the bey stadium, his bey Evil befall carving up the bottom.

Damien was as evil and sadistic as she had been warned, often throttling his opponent during battle, then taunting them when they lost. He had the power to back-up his Ego.

Miasma, as it turns out, was quiet, despite having a huge amount of power, and Seraph had yet to hear her speak again since her battle. Whenever she was spoken to, be it from Doji or herself when she offered a greeting to the girl, Miasma would always maintain a glazed, almost glass eyed look, unfocused, like she wasn't looking at you, but thru you at something in the distance.

Doji, as it turns out, was calm when in public, but completely insane and maniacal when alone.

Example being two nights ago.

Seraph walked down the hallway, getting ready to leave and go report to Ryo, when she noticed that the door to Doji's office was slightly open, and she could hear two voices, one was Dojis, the other was thickly accented in French.

She pretended to wait out side the office for him in order to hear what he was saying.

"Even if she doesn't win in the battles, she will have enough dark energy from the spheres in order to send them to Silent hill." The French person said, and she thought it sounded robotic.

" Excellent! Now we just have to get them to where we need them, and we'll be good, no, Great!" Doji cackled.

" Oui, master."

Seraph was in Ryo's office, telling him everything that she had heard.

" Silent hill?" He asked, scratching his red hair. Seraph nodded. " I've never heard of a place called that." He said. He paused for a few seconds. " We will do a data base check to see if anything comes up. We will also do a back round check on this Miasma. You're excused."

" Yes sir."

Seraph was back in Dojis office, along with Damien, Jack and Miasma. Seraph listened as Doji told them of a tournament.

" This tournament is in a town called Enclave. It's turning 500 years old on the day of the tournament and you four will be participating. You must win."

" Yes sir." Jack said.

" Affirmative!" Seraph said " cheerfully".

Doji smiled.

A/:n: Aaaaaaand that's a wrap! Finally getting somewhere with this fic. Oh! And when I typed Jacks Evil Befowl, I know that I didn't give it the right name and instead said "evil Befall,", but that's just because that's what I had always heard.

Any way, Ryuuga and co. will be returning in the next chapter and we will finally see Solar Leviathans Beast form!

YAY!

Also, I've started Watching Zero-g and can't believe I'm saying this but, I miss Ginka! That and Eight looks like Ji-une, the kid from china rep team with the Lacerta.

Doesn't he?

Anyway,R&R Peeps!


End file.
